dlsldethicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaqui Magadia
Jaqui Marielle Beraña Magadia (born January 4, 1995) is the daughter of Eutiquio and Jasmin Magadia. They are currently living in Batangas City. She is currently studying Multimedia Arts in De La Salle Lipa. She graduated elementary and high school from Saint Bridget College Batangas. Early Life Back in her childhood, she was a very timid child. Only few of the children her age were able to fully understand her. She was forced to mature at a very early age due to her family’s situation. Her father is an Overseas Filipino Worker (OFW) and her mother is a businesswoman. She has two older brothers named Ronald Mikael and Roldan Miguel, and a younger sister named Jesy Marinel. They were usually left in the care of their relatives while their mother was away for the whole day. During her elementary years, she was often bullied for being boyish and indifferent. But despite those, she is well-accepted and often admired by her peers. But in time, she was able to slowly open herself up to the people and finally able to act accordingly with kids of the same age. Also, during those times, she was able to discover her artistic side. She used to be part of the “Beaconette”, the elementary newspaper club, as a literary journalist. She also joined the Munting Tinig club, a club of young singer performers. But due to her shy demeanor, she became inactive for not attending the meetings. She also took part in a musical play in her school entitled “Urbana and Felisa”. She was supposed to be part of the production team, but since she was the only kid, she was then asked to perform instead. In high school, she joined the Artists’ Circle club, a club for young aspiring artists. It was during her first year that she discovered her passion for drawing. She became an active member, thus gaining position in the club. She started off as a level representative then eventually became the president in a span of 3 years. The school Artistic Director handled the club for the rest of their High school years because he was training Jaqui and the rest of her team. The club was also associated with the school theater. They were the production team in charge of the theater props. It was during those four years that Jaqui was able to experience being active in school. Because of this, she was able to receive two awards during graduation: Active Participation in School Affairs and Artist of the Year Award. During her first year in college, she experienced a few difficulty. She did not know anyone from the school she chose, the surrounding was different, and she was not used to commuting. Eventually, she was able to be friends with everyone. She was hailed as the “mother” of the class/group. Despite the difficulty and struggles with regards to their schedule, she was able to make it in the Dean’s Lister twice. Her skills in digital arts and photography are still developing. She dreams of becoming a successful Multimedia artist someday. Category:W4B